


A Sweet Surprise

by Ginger_Ninja_405



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus - Fandom, alien covenant
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Synthetics aren't skilled at everything, always read the instructions carefully, mischievous alien babies, pure fluff, xenobabies and neomorph babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Ninja_405/pseuds/Ginger_Ninja_405
Summary: David's human lover has been so distracted that she has forgotten her own birthday, and he and the Xeno-baby and Neomorph baby have taken it upon themselves to bake her a birthday cake...with less than stellar results.





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to one of my tumblr friends for her birthday, and because I couldn't help myself. I live for David and alien baby fluff :3

You'd completely forgotten. With all the work you had to do around the ship, the time you spent keeping the Xeno-baby and Neo-baby out of trouble, and of course the distraction of David, himself, you had nearly missed the occasion completely.   
It wasn't until a glossy creature dashed by you, some kind of fluffy substance covering it's snout, that you realized something was amiss. The smell of something sweet wafting from the direction of the kitchen caught your attention next. Neither yourself nor David did much in the way of baking sweets, but the scent was unmistakable. You considered calling out to your synthetic lover, but the idea of sneaking up on him was far too tempting. He was clearly keeping some kind of secret from you, and he wasn't going to get away with it.   
You followed the sticky stains left by the Xeno-baby and eventually found yourself just outside the metal doorway of the kitchen, peeking through the opening just enough to catch sight of a tall, blonde, frustrated synthetic. His back was turned to you, and he was surrounded by a mess of ingredients. For an individual who was normally so composed and clean, it made for quite the odd scene. Taking advantage of his distracted state, you stepped into the room as quietly as you could manage, lifting a finger to your lips when a baby Neomorph turned it's snout toward you, somehow even more white than usual, covered in flour. To your dismay, it gave a little squawk, and David turned a full 180 degrees where he stood, nearly slipping from the cooking oil that had been spilled earlier on the floor.   
“Darling! I wasn't...I thought you were taking a nap,” he finally managed, trying unsuccessfully to hide the evidence behind him.   
“I was...” you said slowly, looking past him to what appeared to be someone's first attempt at a birthday cake. “David, I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered.”   
“I...” he started, but did not finish. With a defeated sigh, and slumped shoulders, he turned enough to draw the homemade confection out into full view. “The children helped. I'm afraid it's appearance might lead you to believe they created the whole concoction on their own.”   
“David-”  
“It's sloppy. I don't know why I encountered so much trouble. It's nothing like the images in the recipe.”  
“Um...did you let it cool completely before you frosted it?”  
David stared at you for a moment, hesitating, embarrassed, obscenely adorable, “No...perhaps I missed that instruction.” He looked back at the cake, the frosting looking a little melted, the spongy substance beneath dipping in a bit in the middle. Of all his talents, how had this simple cake bested him.   
“David, I love it. How could I not?” You raised your hand to his cheek, cupping it gently and drawing his attention back to your eyes. “I know that love went into it, from the babies and from you. I love it,” you paused to guide him down to you, “ and I love you.” David's face seemed to become paler at your admission, his white 'blood' flooding his cheeks. You'd never said those words to him before.  
A squelching noise caught both your attention, but before David could turn to see his creation being sampled by the powder-covered Neo-baby, you pulled him down into a kiss sweeter than any cake. “Thank you, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this! There are lots of other David fics in my works if you're interested :3


End file.
